mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Komachi Onozuka/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Komachi is technically a five-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra two buttons for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, while is used as a shortcut for , as many keyboards do not permit for the input of more than two simultaneous button presses, so having players press a single button instead circumvents this issue, especially with Komachi's Ritual of Ecstacy and level 3 Hypers, which require button presses. Komachi's attacks are sluggish, and not very combo friendly. Her Standing , for example, cannot chain into itself like most characters. Her walk and Dash speeds aren't very fast either, and cover little ground. To compensate, she possesses slightly more Life than most characters. While most of her attacks are sluggish, they possess great range, power, and priority to make up for their notable lack of speed. When playing as Komachi, it's important to learn her normals and take advantage of their qualities, especially since many of them provide several bonuses on counterhit, such as wallslam and groundslam. Ritual of Ecstacy can be used to circumvent the shortcomings of her average walk and dash speeds, as this allows Komachi to instantaneously close the gap between her and her opponent, adding to her ability to punish the opponent for their mistakes. While many of Komachi's Specials are projectile-based, they are used mostly for either space control or harassing the opponent. Wisps that are produced by Komachi's Specials, Abundant Floating Spirits, and Irresolute Bound Spirit can be detonated using + or + , giving her greater control of space. The blue spirits produced by these moves are especially helpful to provide offensive pressure; while they don't deal damage on their own, they will continuously chase the opponent down until they are detonated or fade away over time, so even if Komachi is out of range, they can still harass them with the threat of detonating the spirits. The Pillars don't deal that much damage, but they greatly slow down opponents trying to walk or run through them, allowing Komachi to effectively pin the opponent and harass them from a safe distance. While they cannot be detonated, her projectiles are unique among ground traveling projectiles as they will float upward if the opponent tries to jump over them, making approaching Komachi difficult. At the beginning of the match, Komachi has the option to select either of her two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. Short-Life Expectancy is a grounded melee attack that hits mid range and will always deal damage equal to half the opponent's remaining Life (rounded up), making it useful early in the round against opponents with higher Life values and generally easier to combo into, but less effective as the opponent loses Life. Scythe of Final Judgement is a projectile that crashes down on top of the opponent's position; although it can be air blocked due to being a projectile, it is unique in that it must be blocked high. Moves Normals |notes= |block= |cancel= , + , + , , + , + , + , , |description=Komachi pokes her scythe above her head. Poor horizontal range, but great vertical reach, making it a great and fast anti-air tool. |image=KomachiRP-5x.png |caption=Hitbox }} |notes= |damage=65 |block= |cancel= + , + , , |description=Komachi swings her scythe in front of her at a downward angle. Basically the polar opposite of her Standing ; poor vertical reach but great horizontal range. |image=KomachiRP-5y.png |caption=Hitbox }} |notes= on Counterhit. |block= |cancel= + , , |description=Komachi swings her scythe in front of her in an upward swing. Has good range with lots of attack priority, but a bit slow to come out and leaves Komachi vulnerable. Its main draw, however, is its ability to inflict wallbounce on counterhit, which can lead to potential combo setups. |image=KomachiRP-5z.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |block= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , + , , |description=Komachi pokes with the end of her scythe's handle. Doesn't have much range, but is quite fast and can chain into itself. |image=KomachiRP-2x.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |block= |cancel= + , , |description=Komachi swings her scythe above her over her head. Another good anti-air tool, though not as fast as her Standing , it does cover more horizontal range. Unlike her other crouching normals, this attack does not hit low. |image=KomachiRP-2y.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |block= |notes= |cancel= + , , |description=Komachi does a sliding kick toward her opponent. Highly unsafe on block when used at point blank range, this move is best used at mid ranges due to the long hitbox duration. |image=KomachiRP-2z.png |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements= |block= |cancel=(Air) , (Air) , (Air) + , , |description= |image=KomachiRP-j5x.png |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements= |notes= on Counterhit |block= |cancel= , |description=Komachi swings her scythe immediately in front of her in a 360 motion. Has huge horizontal range, and inflicts wallbounce on Counterhit, making it useful for punishing jump-ins. |image=KomachiRP-j5y.png |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements= |block= |cancel= , |description=Komachi swings her scythe above her head. Only really useful in air-to-air situations where the opponent is above Komachi, as it tends to whiff otherwise. |image=KomachiRP-j5z.png |caption=Hitbox }} Command Attacks or + |notes= |block=N/A |description= |image= |caption= }} or + |notes= |block=N/A |description= |image= |caption= }} + or + + |notes= |block= |description= The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Komachi's grab was not done as a counterhit. |image=KomachiRP-5yz.png |caption=Hitbox }} + or + |notes= or , depending on wisp used. |block= |description=Komachi thrusts the handle of her scythe into the ground, causing any purple or blue spirit wisps on screen to explode. Note that purple wisps cannot be detonated until they initially make contact and turn into a cloud. Wisps created by Komachi's attacks will cause when detonated, while those created by will cause instead. For purple wisps, detonating them can be useful for tacking on additional damage as well as space control. For blue wisps, the mere threat of detonating them can put great offensive pressure on the opponent, as Komachi can punish them from afar. |image= |caption= }} + |cancel= |block= |description=Komachi raises her scythe over her head and slams it down into the ground. Even though its an overhead, the large size of the hitbox allows it to also function as an anti-air in some situations. |image=KomachiRP-6y.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |notes= |block= |cancel= |description=Komachi reaches forward with her scythe and drags it back toward her, bringing her opponent closer to her. This move can greatly extend Komachi's combos, making comboing from her normals into Wind on the Last Journey possible. |image=KomachiRP-6z.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |requirements= |block= |notes= on Counterhit |cancel= |description=Komachi swings her scythe from above and under her. Has a large horizontal hitbox that can cross up opponents, and also inflicts Groundbounce on counterhit, making it a useful tool both to punish opponents and end aerial combos with. |image= |caption= }} Specials |block= |cancel= |notes= versus airborne opponents when floating up. |description=Komachi slams her scythe into the ground, creating a shockwave that travels along the ground. Button press determines the speed of the projectile. If the opponent should attempt to jump over the projectile, it will cancel all horizontal movement and float upward a short distance, making jump-ins difficult. Can also be useful to further juggle opponents if spaced correctly. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} |cancel= |notes= |block= |description=Komachi's only melee special, she will spin her scythe in front of her, creating a wind tunnel that strikes multiple times. has relatively fast startup, while has the slowest. and versions will also move Komachi forward. Button press also determines the number of hits this attack does, as well as the size of the attack's hitbox. is useful as a combo ender, and also as a hitconfirm into Komachi's supers. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} or |cancel= |notes= on detonation. |block= |description=Komachi tosses out a purple wisp spirit that will fly forward in a sinusoidal wave pattern. Button press determines the horizontal velocity of the projectile. Once the projectile makes contact, it will transform into a wisp cloud for a few seconds, which can be detonated with + or + . |image= |caption=Hitbox }} |cancel= |notes= on detonation. |block= |description=Komachi tosses out a blue wisp spirit that will continue to follow the opponent for a while. Unlike Indolent Dead Spirits, the blue spirit will not make contact with the opponent until it is detonated with + or + , making it a great offensive pressure tool. Recommended to set up while an opponent is knocked down or a safe distance away. Attempting to use this move again while a blue spirit is on screen will destroy the previous one. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} |cancel= |notes= |block= |description=Komachi slams her scythe into the ground, causing a pink column of light to erupt from the ground at a location determined by the button press, with being next to Komachi and being almost 1 full screen distance away. While this attack does not deal that much damage, the column will remain on screen for quite some time after the initial hitbox, during which it will slow down the horizontal movement of any opponent attempting to pass through it. Very useful for keeping an opponent cornered as well as covering vertical space. Attempting to use the move again while a light column is still on screen will destroy the previous column. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} or or or |cancel= |notes= |block=N/A |description=Komachi will recline a bit before teleporting to a new location. Unlike Hisoutensoku, where Komachi will swap places with the opponent, Komachi will instead teleport next to the opponent. and will teleport Komachi behind the opponent's location, while and will teleport Komachi in front of the opponent's location. Komachi remains Invincible until she reappears, so this move can be useful for dodging incoming attacks and then punishing an opponent immediately afterward. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} Supers or |requirements=1000 power. |cancel= |notes= |block= |description=Komachi raises her hand, tossing out five purple spirit wisps in an arc. Much like Indolent Dead Spirits, these spirits will turn into wisp clouds on contact, which can be detonated with + or + for additional damage. Covers greater vertical space than its special counterpart, but damage wise is more effective at close range. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements=1000 power. |cancel= |notes= on detonation |block= |description=Komachi raises her hand, tossing out five blue spirit wisps, which home in on and follow the opponent. Essentially an upgraded version of Lonely Bound Spirit, these spirits will not make contact until detonated with + or + , and will also last for much longer than its special counterpart. These wisps also cause untechable knockdown on detonation. Note that it is possible to have these wisps on screen along with those of Lonely Bound Spirit simultaneously, without either move canceling out the other one's spirits. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements=1000 power. |cancel= |notes= |block= |description=Komachi boards onto her boat, and begins to accelerate forward, striking the opponent up to seven times before dismounting. Komachi is invincible to all projectiles once the boat actually begins moving, and despite the move's appearance, this attack hits high, so crouching opponents will not be able to block it. |image= |caption=Hitbox }} or |requirements=3000 power. Requires spellcard selected prior to match. |cancel= |notes= |block= |description=Komachi slams her scythe into the ground after a brief moment. At this point, a blast of purple energy will descend from the sky above the opponent's position. Unlike most projectile attacks, this attack must be blocked high, though it can also be airblocked. |image= |caption=Hitbox |p1meter= |damage=400|advhit=D }} or |requirements=3000 power. Requires spellcard selected prior to match. |cancel= |notes= |block= |description=Komachi will swing her scythe similar to her Standing , except on contact, she will then lift her scythe above her head, slicing through the opponent for damage equal to exactly 50% of their remaining Life. Due to being a grounded melee attack, it cannot be airblocked. Very useful against opponents with high life values, or at the beginning of the round to get an early advantage, but loses its potential against opponents with lower life values or late in a match. For comparison's sake, Scythe of Final Judgement begins to outdamage this attack when the opponent is at around 700 health or lower, however, Short Life Expectancy is generally easier to combo into. |image= |caption=Hitbox |p1meter= |damage=50 + 50% Opponent's current Life|advhit=D }} Character Update History '06/08/16 - Version 2016.06.08' '05/17/16 - Version 2016.05.17' '12/16/15 - Version 2015.12.16' is now used as a shortcut for + . *Throws can now be performed with .}} '10/26/15 - Version 2015.10.26' : Damage increased: 50 -> 65 }} '10/24/15 - Version 2015.10.24.01' + : Hitstun increased by 1f. * : Hitstun increased by 1f. * : Startup time reduced by 2f. * + : Startup time reverted back to pre-2015.10.14 timing.}} '10/24/15 - Version 2015.10.24' + : Fixed issue where attack did more damage if cancelled into. * : Startup time reduced by 1f. * + : Startup and recovery time increased by 1f. *j. + : startup time increased by 1f. *Spirits of the Firm: Startup & Recovery time increased by 1f. *Spirits of the Firm: Vertical asecent velocity slightly reduced. *Spirits of the Firm: Hit velocities on vertical ascent reduced. *The Endless Way: Startup increased by 1f.}} '06/22/15 - Version 2015.06.22' '06/21/15 - Version 2015.06.21' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Zoning Characters Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1050 to 1099